versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a recurring primary character of the Kirby series. Background The mysterious masked warrior of Dreamland does not have a concrete origin. What is known is that one of his earliest endeavors saw him piloting his battleship, the Halberd, across the skies to try and conquer Dreamland, fearing it's residents have grown lazy. Of course, this was put to rest after a duel against Kirby. Since then, his goals don't seem be nefarious, and he's formed a friendly alliance with Kirby as somewhat of a mentor. Stats Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Kirby, having fought against him multiple times. Capable of fighting and defeating the same opponents as Kirby is, including Void Termina.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Comparable to Kirby. Capable of piloting the Warp Star, which can cross interstellar distances in seconds. Capable of defeating Void Termina, whose weakened parts move at this speed.) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Can take attacks from Kirby, Void Termina, and other opponents that can harm them. Hax: Stat Manipulation via Meta Quick and Berserk Orbs, Healing, Summoning via Knight Call, Dimensional Storage via cape, Purification and Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts, Pain Manipulation '''via Galaxia's hilt, '''Attack Reflection, Toon Force, Intangibility, Power Bestowal 'via Friend Hearts, '''Invulnerability '''via Mach Tornado, Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Mind Control, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Morality Manipiulation, and Spatial Manipulation 'Intelligence: At least Above Average (Masterful swordsman. Was capable of building the technologically advanced Battleship Halberd without anyone in Dreamland knowing, and without much advanced technology available. Has thousands of years of combat experience.) Stamina: Unspecified (Lacks feats in this category) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Masterful Swordsmanship' *'Flight:' Can fly by transforming his cape into a pair of wings. *'Heal:' An ability that allows Meta Knight to completely restore his health in a pinch, seen in the Meta Knightmare modes. *'Meta Quick: '''Allows Meta Knight to move at greater speeds. *'Knight Call: Meta Knight summons his battalion of Meta-Knights to attack foes. *'Mach Tornado: '''Meta Knight turns into a spinning tornado that deals massive damage. *'Geokinesis / Telepathy: During his boss fight in Star Allies, Meta Knight summons stones multiple boulders to form pillars as a form of attack. *'Elemental Enhancements: '''Meta Knight can infuse his sword with the elements of ice, fire, water, wind, and electricity. Techniques *'Knight Beam: Meta Knight, when at full vitality or by concentrating, can shoot a powerful beam of energy from his blade. *'''Decisive Slash: *'Piercing Slash:' *'Knight Spin: '''Meta Knight spins his sword around him at blistering speed. *'Meta Chop:' *'Down Thrust: Meta Knight stabs downward and spears any foe underneath him. *'''Up Thrust: Meta Knight does a sword uppercut into the air. *'Meta Spin Slash:' *'Meta Condor Dive: '''After performing a midair spin, Meta Knight dives toward the ground, skewering anything in his way. *'Galactic Counter:' *'Drill Rush: Meta Knight spins at high speeds like a drill, dealing numerous hits to anyone he contacts with. However, he does free-fall towards the ground afterwards. *'Shuttle Loop: '''A combination of Meta Condor Dive and the Up Thrust. *'Galaxia Darkness: 'Meta Knight shrouds the arena in pure darkness, before delivering a powerful slash at anyone caught within. *'Darkness Illusion: 'After trapping the enemy in stasis, Meta Knight delivers a quick series of sword stabs before finishing with a powerful side swipe. Equipment *'Galaxia: 'Meta Knight's legendary sword, forged by the Fire People of yore, and stolen by the monster Kirisakin. It chooses only the worthiest warriors to wield its power, but with it Meta Knight is granted a slew of energy-based attacks. *'Dimensional Cape: '''Allows Meta Knight to fly by transforming into a set of bat-like wings, or store objects within for later use. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable to Kirby, who cracked Planet Popstar in half (outright destroying it in the manga) * Held up the mountain-sized Dedede Stone with only his sword. * Kicked King Dedede's tank down a mountain casually. Speed/Reactions * Superior to Knuckle Joe, who created a shockwave that traveled through Planet Popstar in seconds. * Flew across the galaxy in a short time to meet NOVA. * Battleship Halberd traveled 900 light years in less than an hour. Durability/Endurance * Survived getting clawed by the monster Wolfwrath. * Got slammed into the side of a mountain by Masher, one of NME's strongest monsters. * Survived multiple beatings at Kirby's hand when he was transformed into Mecha Knight. Skill/Intelligence * Created the Battleship Halberd without anyone knowing and without much advanced technology to help him. * Deceived King Dedede as to his true intentions for years. * Is regarded as one of, if not the most, skilled swordsmen in Dreamland. * Battled NME's monster army for thousands of years. Weaknesses *Susceptible to mind control or possession, which has happened to him quite a lot. Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kirby Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Super Smash Bros.